Percy Jackson,The Hunter
by Son Of Khoine
Summary: First Fanfic.Please no flames. Percy heartbroke by Annabeth. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so no flames please **

**I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Rick does!**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

Finally, the Giant war is over. It was the hardest battle of my life. All that mattered to me is that

Annabeth is alive. So here I am on Mount Olympus celebrating over the win.

I am dancing a slow dance with Annabeth who's beutiful blonde hair is on my my shoulders.

She ask's" Are you okay seaweed brain?"

" Yeah, I'm fine" I replied

" Good"

And thats how it goes the rest of the night.

**Tommorow.**

It felt good to wake up in a morning wih out any threat. I went to the Athena cabin with my ring.

I am going to ask her to marry me.

I knocked on the door and I was susprised to see Malcom answer. Annabeth always answers the door.

" Where's Annabeth?" I asked Malcom

" She's on the beach."

" ok"

**Skipped to the beach.**

I saw my Half-Brother making out with some blonde so I chose to play a prank on him because he is stuck up idiot.

He just arrvied this morning but he acts like he did all the work.

His name is Jacob Carn and he kicked me out of my cabin because he is a stupid brat.

My dad gave me a little beach house near the big house. It has an awsome gaming room.

Anyway, when I got to there he was snogging Annabeth.

I just ran of tears streaming down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soz I haven't uploaded quicker my work got deleted so i have to do it again**

**Ples review hopefully this chapter will be longer**

**i do not own ought. thanks for the review tell your mates about it so they can read it and more views and reviews**

**everybody wins No flames plez**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

I sighed. My life is rubbish. I am in my beach house given by Poseidon because my stupid brother "kicked" me out. I actually left.

I got up and I chose to see Chiron at the Big House to see if he can help me with my problems.

Boy, I was wrong.

AARRGGHH! I can't believe Annabeth broke up with me. I am so depressed.

Finally, I got there.

Chiron was stood there looking over the horizon with... what? Sadness in his eyes.

Wonder why? So I walked up to him.

" Chiron?" I asked.

" Percy, my boy, I have some ...um news to tell you." Chiron replied

That was wierd. Chiron never stuttered or was speechless. Humm.

I sat down on the leather sofa that Conner and Travis Stoll stole.** ( Stoll stole funny eh.)**

No one gave it back because it was worth £/$ 2,000. What do you expect? Are lives are hell.

" I am sorry my boy, your mum and stepdad are dead". Chiron said looking into my raging and screaming eyes.

The last straw.

I ran to the Hades cabin and put a note on Nico's bed to look after Blackjack and Mrs O' Leary.

Then I hailed a taxi with tears streaming down my face. This was 10 times worse than Annabeth.

Why is my life so bad? AARRGGHH

I got to the Empire States Building and payed the cabbie and stormed in.

" 600th floor please" I said.

" I'snt one kid, soz" he replied.

" And I'm not the hero of Olympus now pass me the key" I said.

He gave me the key and hid himself around the desk in total fear.

I ran through Olympus until I saw a statue that caught my attention.

It was a picture of me and Annabeth kissing. It said on a plaque in gold writing: _Perseus Jackson Hero of Olympus X2 and Annabeth Chase Official Architect of Olympus._

I growled/screamed and I slashed and cut the stupid statue.

I heard fighting in the throne room so that might make my request easier.

I knocked and everyone quieted down.

" Come in" Zeus's voice boomed.

I walked in to see everyone staring at me. I knelt at Zeus's feat than fathers.

" What do you want, boy" Artemis said.

"I have one request" I said.

" What is it, did you break up with my daughter" Athena said.

" Me, break up with Annabeth, ME!" I shouted. " She broke up with ME" I Screamed. Athena raised an eyebrow at Aphrodite and she sadly nodded. Then she burst into tears, crying her eyes out. Ares glared at me but I didn't flinch because I am awesome. Won't be soon.

" Well?" Zeus asked.

" What?" I replied.

" Your request" Zeus said getting impatiently.

" Oh" I said cleverly. " I wish to"...

"...Die" I said glumly. All the gods gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews i will try to update fast but i have got other stough to do u know.**

**I own nought rick owns all.**

**ples review :-) I will Update once every 2 days or try**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

**"** What about your mum, boy?" Artemis asked.

My eyes started to swell. I wonder how my dad would react.

" She's dead" I stutted out.

Once, again the gods gasped. My dad was crying his eyes out.

I told him how she died and what happend. It only made him cry more and more depressed.

" So do you still want your wish or do you want a new purpose and maybe a new family? But you have to be extremly lucky" Zeus said making dramatic moves. I am not totally convinced that he is not the god of theatre.

" Will these ''family'' be kind to me?" I asked back.

"Probally not, but you could still try, one person has done it before and it is not Hercules" Zeus said. Not Hercules! I wonder who it might be?

" What jobs do I have to do?" I asked getting curious.

" Proctect them, and probally being a slave. But they might except you in the end" Zeus replied getting impatient.

" I will able to do the jobs but how long will it take for them to accept me?" I asked once again making Zeus get super impatient.

" Probally three months or more." Three months or more. Thats long! It's better then being dead I suppose.

" Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I will stay by my commander's side no matter the situation." I said.

" Good, now you shall protect..."

" Lady Artemis and her hunters." Shock filled around the air but Artemis and eye were the first to snap out of it.

" WHAT!" We both yelled at the sme time.

The gods laughed for ages while me and Artemis were giving reasons why we should not do it like: I'm a man not a women. Or they will kill me. For Artemis's case it was stuff like: He's a man or the hunters will never accept him.

" QUIET. Now, Percy you've already accepted the oath so you have no choice. Anyway, Artemis you can use him as a slave." Zeus said. Oh boy, what have I got my self into I thought as Artemis was smiling at me deviously. Uh oh. But then her smile wiped of her face.

" What do you mean one before?" She growled.

" Your boyfriend Orien, obviously" Apollo said innocently.

Then he revived a arrow up the arce. If that happens to him and he is her brother so what will hapen to me?

" He was not my boyfriend" she said coldly.

" Now, any gifts to Percy, before a fight starts out" Zeus said.

" Percy, will you be my champion?" Hestia asked. ( Hades and Hestia got there throne's back after the giant war).

" Yes, I will be honured My Lady" I replied. A white hit me in the chest.

" You now have the powers over fire, including Greek, so you can set all your body on fire and not get hurt. You can through fire balls and make fire tornadoes. Also, you can summon food you would use at your home" Hestia said matter-of-factly.

" Thank you, my Patron" I said.

" Son, I give you extra powers of water" Dad said.

" Thanks dad" I said.

" I will give you a enhanced brain for battle strategy and information. The only reason I am giving you this is because what my daughter did" Athena said.

" Thanks" I said.

" Any more" Zeus said grumply.

" Me, me, me" Aphrodite moaned.

"NO" I shouted. Too late. Oh crap I thought as I looked at my more muscaler body, six pack and I seemed to be more tanned. Somehow my shirt had disappeared.

" This is ment to make my life easier with the hunters, Aphrodite!" No answer because all the goddesses were staring at me except for: Athena, Artemis and Hera.

Artemis smirked at me.

Oh no, living hell.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. Tell your friends about the story.**

**Son of Khione out. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**soz for not posting in a month and a bit but my computor broke.**

**So i am going to post a chapter now. it might not be long soz about that gotta go to football now.**

**I own nought, Rick does though.**

* * *

**Percy's pov**

So two weaks later, here I am, at the hunter's camp. I was right, living hell.

This is my daily routine: Get up at 5, get pranked, make breakfest, get pranked, get pranked, sharpen arrows, get pranked, try to hit the center of the target at archery with Artemis, epicly fail, get hit with hutner arrows because I missed target and hit them( probaly not, they would do it anway), make dinner, pranked, pranked, pranked, keep watch of camp, pranked, make tea, pranked, pranked, bonfire, pranked, bed at 11.

As you can tell, or you cannot because you are dumbass, that I get pranked most. So life is great.

I didn't tell the hunt that Annabeth broke up with me. I don't no why, just didn't.

Thalia hates me so I get pranked more.

So here I am thinking about my crap life at the bonfire.

Artemis cleared her throat. Everyone stopped talking.

" Since Persues has been in the hunt for a while his skills with throwing knifes I have come to decsion that he will teach you how to use throwing knifes."

Groans were heard around camp.

Oh I can't wait.

" Now bed time, hunters you will sharpen arrows from now on."

More groans. Can't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm back agian with another update I'm not going to football cause it's of cause it's raining so this should ****should**** be longest yet!**

**a bit of action in this scene so it will be my first time. wish me luck **

**all rights to Rick. plezz review or else, I know where you live.**

**WAAHAHAAHAHA!**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Percy's pov**

Allright, dummies, check, extra throwing knifes, check, sheathes for throwing knifes, check.

I think I'm ready for my first lesson I'm teaching the hunters on throwing knifes. Hopefully they might be able to hit a dummie in the first lesson.

Finally, the Hunters showed up. I told them what to do and they went to a dummie each. After a while they got the hang of it.

Then they came over here.

" What should we do now?" Phoebe asked.

" Well" I said but to get cut of by a hunter.

" Why did you brake up with Annabeth?" Alexis asked.

" Well, I just didn't feel the connection anymore. I just had to end the relationship so that I didn't cheat on her."

" Well you are the stupidest boy alive, Annabeth gave everything to you but you just dumped her like nothing had happened, I thought you were my friend Percy, you are HORRIBLE" Thalia praticly screamed at me.

" Hunters Fire" Thalia, once again, screamed.

I was instantly overwelmed by arrows. I slashed, cut and dodged but I couldn't them all at bay so I ran into the woods. I looked down at my body and I had loads of red deeps holes in my body.

My vison went blurry so I ran into a nearby lake.

Then a big large hand pulled me down into the depths as I flew into unconsciousness...

* * *

**Plez review... I wonder what will happen... you can guess what happens in a review or PM me. You can also create your own hunter.**

**Put name, age, daughter of, powers, weapon use and description(optinal). I will need them. I will put the top 12 or 13(if they are good). I can't continue without you. I will put your names up the winners if you win.**

**If you have not got a account give youself a name andd I put you don't have a proper account. **

**I will do campers soon when Percy comes back...ooooppsss. Don't read that. Thanks. DON'T forget to review or PM me.**

**SOK OUT.**


	6. AN must read

**I am sorry to say that this is a Authers Note... I know what you are going to say, put them at a bottom of a chapter, but i cant do one for a while.**

**But please review for character description, I need them, thanks for Lmb111514 for giving me one.**

**Also, I have a poll up so plez do that.**

**Yes, I will be doing a filling for camp and Annabeth, for you readers, if you dont want me too i wont, review for that as well.**

**Thanks,**

**Son of Khoine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know what I said about not uploading in a while but Im feeling genrous.**

**Oh yeah, Merry Christmas and a happy new year cause of christmas and my personal stuff BUT i might be able christmas day morning in bed secretly at 4.**

**Thank you for the character descreptions, 5 the min and 19 max age, thanks Lmb111514 and Cmedance for the 2.**

**Okay, if you give me another hunter anyone, they will be a MINOR character.**

**Please review and say what you think.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**All rights to Rick.**

**Im getting carried away, on with the story.**

* * *

_**Back at camp halfblood.**_

**Annabeth pov (She does not know percy saw jacob and her kissing)**

Okay, now I am worried . Percy has been gone for two weeks and one day. I wonder if he saw us kissing, because everytime I see Nico he glares at me.

I gave him a note anyway so it's either one. Probally the second.

Two days ago I was going to get us back togther because I broke up with Jacob. I did because he put a love potion on me. So when I was going to explain this to Percy people said he was gone. I know about his mum and stepdad.

I am a idoit.

Whoever loves him or keeping him they have competion because I'm getting my seaweed brain back.

We have prayed to the gods and they say that he is with some other group. So he's alive so that is good.

Finally, I have finshed my design for my mothers temple. It looks amazing.

I go outside for a walk and see Thalia coming over the hill and smiling at me.

* * *

**Sorry it is extremly short but I have to go to bed. my mum is shouting at me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the xtremly short chapter but hope this is longer.**

**Rick owns all, and stop saying that the chapters need to be longer.**

* * *

**Thalia's pov**

As we came to half-blood I wondered if Percy is ok.

The hunters and I said he just quited. But he is still my friend.

Annabeth looked in thought about something.

" Hi Annabeth, how are you doing about the Percy brake up thing?" I asked with a hint of concern.

" Ok I guess" Annabeth replied.

" Good, sorry about what Percy did to you" I said

" What? I cheated on him with his half-brother, he didn't do anything wrong. It was all my fault. Well it was his half-brothers fault for putting a love potion on me." Annabeth said.

I can't believe Percy lied to me.

" YOU ARE A BITCH, HIS HALF-BROTHER DIDN'T LOVE POTION YOU PUT A LOVE POTION ON HIM!" I screamed at her as I can tell by her guilty face.

She ran of crying. I had to find Percy

**Percy's pov**

I woke up. I am tied up in golden chains. I am under the sea.

" Your finally awake, out for 12 hours, not very good." Said a old rasping voice.

" Oceanus" I growled.

You could obvoisly tell by his fins and his crown.

" Well yes, welcome to my home.

All it was, was a cabin and fish with reeds.

I burnt the chains and the battle began...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nought to say so ill get on.i will try to up date as guick as possible**

**All to Rick**

* * *

**Percy's pov**

The hardest battle of my life. We slashed and stabbed each other but nothing was working.

I lunged in at his sides and cutting of all his left-hand side. He screamed in pain as he tried to cut of my head.

Just as I wanted him too.

He made a swipe and I grabbed his wrist and twisted. Now his wrist is broken. I kept on slashing blindly at him but making sure he is still alive.

" I still beat you in life even if I am fading, Persues" Oceanus tried to taunt but it came out as a cough.

" How did you?" I came back at him. Still cutting and slashing.

" I killed your step-dad and mum" Oceanus sneered.

Then his was on the floor rolling without it's body.

Then I fell to sleep.

* * *

_At Olympus __**Still Percy's pov.**_

I woke up on Olympus in a lovely room. Apollo was reading the magzine ' Top Gear'.

" Oh good, your awake" Apollo said.

Then he flashed us to the Throne Room.

Do you know that feeling when your head turns to jelly, well I got that feeling when teleporting.

" Persues, tell me in full detail what happaned." Zeus boomed.

So I told him everthing what happened in full detail.

" Persues, how would you like to be immortal?" Zeus said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again. **

**As usaul, it's all to Rick.**

* * *

**Percy's pov **

" Not to be rude, but why?" I asked.

" You made Oceanus fade, you injured him well badly, it was horrible to see" Zeus answered.

" No offence, but I don't want to because they is know reason in life for me to have it" I said.

All the Gods stared at me mouths agape.

" You could of had a great family but you quit the Hunters" Artemis said.

I stared at her confused.

She must of realised and said " Well you went to your fathers domain after you quit the Hunters"

" I didn't quit the Hunters" I said.

" Well, where did you go then?" She asked.

Then I told her what actually happened.

Her face went from angry to shocked.

" Why did my Hunters say that you quit?" She asked again.

" Maybe they don't want me there" I answered.

" You can have a famly there" She said.

" Not really, the only thing they did was prank me" I said.

Artemis held her head in shame for what her Hunters did and they lied to her.

" Percy, come back. Please" Artemis said.

" I never left" I replied.

She seemed to cheer up.

" Thanks Perce, but do you forgive us" A voice said.

I turned around to see all the Hunters giving me puppy dog eyes.

" I guess it go's up to how you treat me" I replied to, what I worked out, Thalia's voice.

"We will treat you nicely" They all said at once.

" I forgive you all" I said.

They all ran towards me.

The first one to reach me was Hallie a daughter of Apollo.

She is 6 and the youngest in the Hunt. She reminded me of Annabeth apart from she has blue eyes and freckles.

Thalia told me she saved the Hunt once with her BOOM box from her father.

Only monsters can here it otherwise it's her Ipod.

She jumped up in my arms.

" So Persues, would you like to become immortal now, not a god, but undieying" Zeus asked.

" It will be my honor" I replied.

A golden light was sent into me and I lust consuisness...

* * *

**Comferting chapter took me ages to write and how to make it good.**

**Any way merry christmas and a happy new year.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi i'm back again. I have opened a cumminty " Pertemis stories". If you wanna be part of staff PM.**

**Review, fav and follow. Do my poll.**

**Either way cheers.**

**Rick owns all.**

* * *

**Percy pov**

**Two weeks later...**

Well, it is the total oppisite of last time.

It's like I'm a king. They treat me as one of them.

So here we are at the bonfire. Hallie is on my lap snoring.

And a girl named Autumn Jones is sat next to me. Her head is on my chest snoring like Hallie. She is a daughter of Demter.

She is skilled over plants and vines.

Her flower pendent was around her kneck attached to a golden chain.

That is her weapons!

They change into a bronze sword or a bow and arrow.

She had to live at her friends because her dad dumped her because she is a demigod. Then her ''friends'' sent her to the orpanage because the hated her.

That's why she hates men.

Luckily for her, Artemis showed up on Demeters request to rescue.

Anyway, she feels so connected to me because I saved her life from a attack of hellhounds.

" Okay, bed time hunters and Percy. Good night" Artemis said.

_**The next day.**_

I woke up to bright light.

Hermes stood there.

" Good, your awake" Hermes said.

" I am now" I mumbled under my breath.

" It's Zeus and Hera's 100,000 annaversy. All immortals and gods must be there or face the conqenses. They need a specail gift. Two days time" He said then disappered.

" Artemis can I come in?" I asked as I knocked o the tent door.

" Yes" She replied.

I came in.

" What would you like Persues?" She asked kindly.

She's been nice to me for some reason.

" I have a idea about the anniversry." I said.

She looked down a bit.

" Ok" She said.

Silence.

She made a go on-gesture.

I told her about my idea.

" It's good but you need another idea to go on with." She said.

" I thought you would say that." I said.

I told her about my second idea.

" Risky, but we have nothing else so we will go on with it" She said.

" Ok" I left and jumped in the sea.

I swam to my fathers place.

A mer-man stopped me.

" Halt, who dares enter the- oh, sorry Lord Persues, I didn't know it was you" He said.

" It's ok, please don't call me Lord Persues or bow. Just Percy." I said.

" Yes, Percy." He said back.

I swam to the forges of the Cyclopes and found my half-brother.

" Hi, Tyson" I said.

He crashed me with a bone-braker hug.

" Hiya Perce, how you doing? Sorry about Annabeth." He said.

I wasn't hurt by Annabeth's name anymore.

" I am fine thanks" I said.

" Good, what would you like 'Prince' Percy." He said with a goothy grin.

I told him what I needed and when I needed it.

" It should be easy with the whole forge on it" He said.

" Ok, thanks, bye" I said as I left.

I swam back.

I got out of the sea and went to the mess tent to make the food.

* * *

**Phew, longest chapter yet. Merry chrismas and a happy new year.**

**Son Of Khoine.**


End file.
